The Curious Case of Bellami Ward
by SloaneCorvin
Summary: AU. Voldemort was defeated but the Death Eaters took over, leaving the world in even more dissaray. Bellami Ward, a seventh year that has been through hell and back has decided to protect the students and maybe some of the teachers with the help of Severus Snape. See how the story unfolds... All rights go to their respective owners, I own nothing except for the characters I create.


Some part of this has to matter. Some of this ridiculous world needs to make sense, because if it doesn't, I'm not sure what I might do. Start another war, start another clearing, both have the same ending; meaningless death and heartache that would lead to the ental distruction of people nowhere near involved in this utter shitstorm of our world. Or at the very least, what used to be our world. The Death Eaters control most of it now; the schools, the towns, the laws. Everything has changed, and not in a good way.

What remains of Hogwarts is seriously neglected, to the point of litterally being blown to the ground everytime a storm blows in. The walls are littered with fading ivy, their shell a reminder of all that has happened in the past year. So many have died, whther it be from cross fire or the actual battles themselves. After everything ended, after Harry fought the Dark ord and won, we all thought the world would go back to normal. We were very, very wrong. When Voldemort died, his Death Eaters took his place as the harbingers of death and cruelty.

Countless students are killed every term, some of them as young as five. The Death Eaters made it mandatory all children age five and older to be stationed at a school. They keep children as a power over the parents of the magical world. They comply to their wishes solely for the sake of their children. Luckily for them, the children have me; Bellami Ward, 17, Head Girl, Seventh Year, and a proud Slytherin. I grew up without my parents, without a proper family. This makes it so much more personal, it gives me a passion to protect them, to keep them alive, to see their parents and brother and sisters many more times. I don't want their parents to have to bury their children before they're even gray.

I grew up in a foster home so I understand the need to make the children feel like they're a part of something. I don't want them to feel like I did as a child, scared and alone, hiding myself curled up in my closet until the screaming and shouting would die down and I allowed myself to drift off to sleep. The situation in itself is horrible but I think w're going to be ok. I hope that we're ok.

"Blake, why is it that I always seem to find your notes and bits and pieces scattered about the corridors?"

Blake turned his head, his short curls bouncing as he moved. He flinched apon hearing his name, his fists are clenched until he sees the face that the voice belongs to.

"Sorry Bellami! It must have slipped out of my bag while I was closing it." Bellami smiled at the small boy. He was only nine but reminded her of someone much older; someone much more focused and alert. Smiling, she walked down the corridor, hand outstretched with his paper in her grip. He returned the smile with a cheeky grin, his blue eyes lighting up before he snatched the paper out of her hand and ran off, giggling to himself quietly.

She shook her head as she watched his light blonde hair shine as the sun passed through the window as he raced past it.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a figure trailing her slowly. Ever so carefully she turned her head just a fraction of an inch, her eyes shifting to the stranger. She made her self seem engaged as she watched the figure, fiddling with a statue near her. She watched as the figure quickly approached, she could hear the large steps being taken behind her. Just before he reached her she turned around, hands on her hips, a low scowl on her face as she tilted her head ever-so-slightly and gave a death stare to her newly found shadow.

"Hello Headmaster Snape. I believe that it is appropriate to anounce ones-self if they are to approach someone who has their back turned, as to avoid alarm."

"I know no one that can sneak up on you Miss Ward," Severus Snape said with a small grin. He watched as she cracked her knuckles with one hand while the other stay clenched at her side. A nervous habit. He could see her bite the inside of her cheek, as though she had more to say.

"Avery has been starting up again. If he is going to insist on beating up my kids, I'm going to have to insist upon beating him up."

Severus bit his toungue as he held back a laugh at her statement and the expression that follows. She continued to glare as she pursed her lips and clucked her tongue in frustration. Nodding, he stepped back, his cloak billowing out around his feet in a rather over-dramatic swoop of fabric. After giving a quick bow he turned back in the direction he came, humming to himself quietly.

Bellami clenched her teeth, frustrated by the arrogance that seemed to follow hìvery word. She watched him walk away and through a painting-portal when suddenly an idea hit her like a brick wall.

Grinning to herself, she stepped back and turned, walking rather briskrly.

Severus found himself grinning for the rest of the day after that confrontation. Everything about Bellami Ward screamed survival and instinct. He would be stupid not to see it, the way she holds herself, her eyes always searching; calculating.

As Severus came closer to his chambers in the dungeon, he noticed the lack of light, and the quiet, stale taste of the air. No one had been here all day. Sighing rather loudly, he made his way further down the corridor until he reached his door, twisting the lock and pushing the door. The fire was alight, casting a warm glow and casting menacing shadows all around the room. Unbuttoning his cloak, he walked through the sitting area and into the kitchen, hanging it on a hook attached to one of the walls. He kicked off his now half-laced shoesand stretched.

Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was nearly half passed seven. Every few minutes he glanced at the clock impatiently. He was awaiting the arrival of a friend and they were very late as it was now just creeping passed eight. At half-eight he finally heard the shuffling of shoes on the steps leading to his chambers, he heard the hesitant twist of a knob and the gentle push of the door that sent cool air into the heated flat.

A small form was brought to light by the fire, the figure flinching at the crackle it made as wood fell from place in the hearth. As the figure crept closer he stood, leaning casually against the door frame, arms crossed across his chest.

"You were supposed to be here at seven," Severus stated.

The figure gave a small smile before replying, "I am well aware of that fact Severus. Poppy needed me in the infirmiry; some of the Death Eaters decided to take their frustrations out on a few second years. Some seventh years attempted to intervene."

"And?"

Light green eyes met his gaze as the figure stepped closer, now only a handfull of inches apart. "One of the second years has a few broken bones, but one of the seventh years, Milligan, he couldn't be helped. They had used the cruciatus curse for too long, too much stress and pain on his body caused multiple organ failure. Although I'm assuming being kicked repeatedly didn't exactly help the situation."

Severus nodded, jaw clenched. "I'll notify the parents tomorrow morning."

"DOn't bother, they were killed earlier this year. He doesn't have anyone Severus. Didn' 't have anyone."

Strawberry blond hair shined brightly, the light of the fire almost igniting it with color. She pushed it behind her ears, a stray piece bouncing in a loose ringlet beside her face as she turned her head to look at the fire. "This wasn't the deal Severus. You said that you would keep them on a short leash; you said the students would be safe, that was why I agreed to watch over the younger ones. If they too are at risk they needed to be moved. Maybe to Beuxbatons? I'm sure Maxine would take the yougest children, male or female."

Grabbing the stray piece he tucked it softly behind her ear, fingers brushing her jaw as he did so. Her eyes closed at the touch, a small smile on her face as he pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her and holding her tightly, chin resting on the top of her head. "I know, Bellami. We'll fix it, but for now I'll implement a curfew."

Raising her head up she looked into his eyes, head slightly tilted. "You should be more careful you know. You shouldn't smile at me in the hall or speak to me as an equal like you do; not that I don't appreciate it freatly but if someone catches on, if someone finds out about you and me... I don't want to know what will happen."

He nodded his head, lowering his head slightly to press a soft kiss to her lips, "I know, Bellami, I know that no one can know. Everytime I see you fighting for someone I worry. I worry I might try and step in. I just wish I could be with you in front of them, show that you are just as important as me to this place."

Smiling, she stepped back, palms against his chest. "I changed the lock on the door to the restricted section. I also moved all the books to the Room of Requirement, and replaced them with hollograms. I want it to be open to students, I want them to learn to protect themselves, becuase a Time Turner will only work so well, we need something pre-emptive to even the scores, and I think what."

**Yeah, this is un-beta'd sorry for the mistakes if there are any, I tried to fix the ones I could see, but one pair of eyes only does so much!**


End file.
